the_unusual_suspects_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Book One
The first book of the Unusual Suspects Series is called The Unusual Suspects. It centers mostly around new girl Catherine Polizzi adjusting to WashArts as well as Skye McDaniel coming to terms with changes in friendship and new romance. The main points of view in book one are from Skye, Catherine, and Jersey Montana. It also includes brief POV's from mystery boy Shadow Greyson and lovelorn barista Ash Weston. In-Detail Synopsis The novel starts out with a Quill chat from the previous Spring between friends Skye McDaniel and Cassidy Love. Cassidy is inviting Skye over to her room, saying she needs to tell her something. Afterwards, their status posts allude to the fact that Cassidy betrayed Skye. Our story opens with Catherine in the car with her super traditional Italian. We can tell by the conversation that her mother is completely unsupportive of the idea of Catherine going to boarding school. She is closer with her dad, whom she calls Big Daddy. After a tearful goodbye with Big Daddy, she meets her roommate Linzay, who informs her that Christine, her old roomie, got expelled last year. Catherine gets invited to a dorm party and Linzay offered to introduce her around to her friends Cassidy and Jinx. Skye and Jersey are in the common room drinking coffee. They are discussing the Cassidy drama from the previous year, and it is revealed that Cassidy slept with Skye's boyfriend Michael. The other Unusuals make their way into the common room and they are all laughing and having a good time when Cassidy comes in with Jinx and Linzay. They get into a heated verbal fight which is broken up by the dorm advisor, who everybody calls Shi Huangdi. Skye goes and visits her friend Ash at the coffee kiosk where he works and the two reunite after a summer apart. She vents to him about the drama with Cassidy until his new coworker Tommy breaks the espresso machine. She gets back to her room and forces Jersey off her laptop. Her roomate is obsessed with this famous blogger, SixFeetUnderTheSun. The Unusuals are in Skye and Jersey's dorm room getting ready for the party. Catherine is receiving a makeover from Jinx while Cassidy grills her on her old life in Salem. Cat likes LInzay, Jinx, and Cassidy, even though she finds their fashion scary. Skye playfully flirts with Ash at the party while Jersey gets drunk with his sleezy coworker. She notices Catherine walk in with the Band Sluts. After escaping Linzay and Jinx, who are doing cocaine, she meets Demetri Bolshevik, who is very charming, as well as his brother Vladimir. Cassidy comes up and starts flirting with Demetri, but gets into a shouting match with her "flirtationship" Fernando. Catherine notices Skye bolt out of the drama and admires her daringness. It's the first day of classes and Skye is in art class, where she finds out that Jersey hooked up with Tommy. Cat is late for AP Biology, but is escorted to class by Vladimir, who seems to have taken a liking to her. In Bio she is paired with Shadow Greyson, who is very pretty is very quiet. A hungover Jersey goes to photography class and meets Mack, an adorable flirty boy who is new to WashArts. He asks her out on the spot but she doesn't answer because Tommy keeps blowing up her cellphone. At lunch, we find out that Mack is actually Ash's cultured cousin. Cassidy comes up to them and starts to taunt Ash and Skye briefly before heading over to lunch with Catherine and the Band Sluts. When Cassidy goes off to smoke, Jinx and Linzay ask her if she's seen any hot guys. Catherine mentions Shadow, and Jinx preceeds to tell this really dramatic story about how Shadow dumped Cassidy for Skye last year. Catherine and Skye finally meet in Advanced Lit Comp. Skye tells Catherine not to believe anything Cassidy says about her. The two of them discover that they both want to be authors and go to the same college and take a liking to each other immediately. Jersey and Mack pair up for a project to make a poster for the upcoming school masquerade ball, Notte Di Mistero. They have their sushi date and she models for Mack for the assignment. Skye runs into her ex, Michael, who came back to school late. He infuriates her and she yells at him. She and Ash go get cupcakes off campus and he calms her down. Skye begins to consider that she might have feelings for Ash. Cat passes out in class and wakes up in the nurses office with Shadow. She has her first real conversation with him. Catherine--now Cat--agrees to let Skye give her a makeover, as long as she tells her the real story of why Cassidy and her hate each other. Cat meets the other Unusuals and finds herself growing more attached to Skye than ever. When she comes to class the next day, Shadow is taken aback by her new look in his POV section and asks her to hang out. Meanwhile, Jersey discovers that her secret blogger crush is Mack, after she finds their photo shoot picture on his blog. She is falling for him more than ever. Ash admits to himself that he loves Skye in his POV section. Skye and Cassidy get into another fight, leaving her feeling vulnerable. Michael knocks on her door shortly after and she starts to hook up with him, but then stops and kicks him out. Cat and Shadow spend the day together in Georgetown. He shows her his favorite thinking spot and they talk about their lives. When Cat gets back to school she is ambushed by Cassidy, who saw their names on the sign-out sheet and followed them. She warns Cat to stay away from Shadow, or else. At Notte Di Mistero, Jersey is cornered by Tommy who is angry at her for ignoring him. Mack comes and saves her in the nick of time and they kiss. Cat has been avoiding Shadow because of Cassidy and agrees to go to the dance with Demetri, even though the Unusuals warn her that he is bad news. She spots him kissing her new friend Stella on the dance floor and runs off in tears. Shadow is outside waiting, and they get into a huge fight, and then he kisses her, leaving her shellshocked. She runs off into the night. Skye and Ash are having a good time at the dance as friends when Cassidy and Michael come in together. Skye finally loses it and tells them both exactly what she thinks of them. Ash and Skye go cool down under a tree afterwards and Ash asks her what she would do if he kissed her. THE END.